


A Winterfair Drabble

by Rose_Milburn



Series: Vorkosigan Saga Drabbles [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Winterfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Series: Vorkosigan Saga Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068539
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	A Winterfair Drabble

Ghosts came to him in his sleep; too many good men he’d sent to their deaths. The worst of the terror had been taken from him now, but he still woke sweating in the night. Always a calm voice he knew and loved brought him back to the here and now. She never touched him until he reached for her first. Today was a little different. When he pulled her into his arms she whispered into his ear.

“Happy Winterfair, Simon.”

He was loved, and he’d survived. “My lady Alys, every day is Winterfair when I wake up with you.”


End file.
